La Cuna de Afrodita
by dirty red soul
Summary: La joven Elena, una vivaz y disconforme joven, no siente más que un rechazo infinito hacia los hombres. Su trabajo de medio tiempo, un restaurante donde sirve de mesera, la enfrasca en constantes roces con la hija de la dueña y con un cliente en especial; un tipo que le parece repelente, al que ha estado viendo aparecer, diarimente, sin falta, las últimas cinco semanas.


Hoy solo quiero violarla salvajemente, sin medirme y sin sentir que la culpa me baña los ojos. Solo quiero entrometerme entre sus carnes y que el músculo que adorna su vientre se tense, se arremoline mientras ella intenta resistirse, con terquedad y fiereza. Se me antoja tanto amarla sin ataduras espirituales, entrelazando mi manchada esencia con la diáfana naturaleza que emana su ser.

_La deseo más que nada y a nadie en este mundo. Y la amo más perversamente de lo que he amado en mi vida._

Esas palabras no estaban proyectadas a salir de mí. No sabía que existían. No sabía, tampoco, que podía ver a otro ser humano y odiarlo tanto porque, paradójicamente, lo amo. Sobre todo, un ser humano como ella. Tan abstracto. Ignorante. Pequeña mariposa, a punto de ser encerrada en un frasco. Diseccionada por el cincel fálico de este, tu bruto opresor. Mariposa curiosa, volando sin saber hacia el capullo de cristal que ha de retenerte. Caerás presa de tu propia inocencia, de tu atracción infantil hacia los demás animales; estrago del pasado, quizá, esa tendencia tuya de confiar más en las bestias que en las personas, porque sabes lo salvaje que puede ser el hombre.

Casi puedo verte, en la penumbra de esta noche, cuando el maullido andrajoso de una de las sombras capte toda tu atención. Volverás la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso a tus sentidos, dirigiéndote confiadamente a la fuente de los murmullos. Darás diminutos zarpazos, inofensivamente, y fingirás jugar con una bola de estambre a la par del gato que no sabrás que he sido yo quien ha soltado. Cuando te poses, acuclillada, en el suelo, tierna mariposa, procederé a enjaularte.

Sé que no podré conquistarla porque no es el físico lo que a ella la llama. Lo he notado por la poca atención que registro da hacia mi persona cuando vengo aquí. Hoy he venido vestido deportivamente, del gimnasio a esta mesa, flexionando los músculos del brazo, fingiendo que miraba la hora en mi reloj.

Ayer vine en terno. Del trabajo a la mesa, con el maletín descansando en el asiento contiguo y las piernas cruzadas, los calcetines oscuros asomándose, la corbata imantada al pecho.

Antes de ayer me presenté en ropas casuales. Un pantalón blue jean y un polo blanco dentro de un cárdigan plomo.

El día anterior a ese me vestí con un polo amarillo de diseñador, un pantalón verde oscuro y un saco negro.

La maldita solo se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Le sirvo algo más?

- No, no, eso sería todo.

Y eso es todo, por ahora.

…..

Otra vez este tipo y su manera tan tosca de hablar. Encima que tengo que tragarme su mal genio y su cara dura, debo soportar la mirada tan fría que me dirige siempre que me le acerco para saber si va a ordenar alguna otra cosa o si va a darme el alivio de largarse de la cafetería.

- Gracias y vuelva pronto.- Pendejo… al menos deja buena propina.

- ¡Oye, ¿otra vez te dejó dólares?!

Graznan y vuelan alrededor de mí y de mi dinero, como buitres, mis compañeros y me veo obligada a meterme la plata al corpiño para asegurarme de que nadie me la arrebate en un descuido. Nuestros sendos sueldos apenas sí nos sirven para sobrellevar con algo de interés el verano. Y con algo de dignidad el invierno, cuando debemos volver a la universidad.

- ¿Por qué te deja tanto? La comida ni siquiera es tan buena y tú eres una pésima mesera.

- ¡Peor eres tú!- Qué descaro. Esta prístina niña con cara de hortaliza logra sacarme de quicio cada vez.- ¿Tu mamá no te llama? ¿Por qué no te vas a ver si te necesitan en la cocina?

- Iré, pero todavía pienso que no deberías quedarte con ese dinero. No te lo mereces.

"No te lo mereces" ¡Me lo merezco, so proyecto de Lolita! Ah, qué criatura más desquiciante. Si no fuera la hija de la dueña, hace rato que la habría espantado de un manotazo como quien retira una mosca de su brazo. La púber calamidad se marcha, ensortijando con aire trivial el mechón colorado del pelo. A su paso, deja una estela a frutilla. Yo huelo a grasa. A grasa y a ambientador de baño. Creo que me merezco una propina que al menos compense todo lo que tengo que soportar en mi día a día, ya que es bastante obvio que el sueldo que recibo no es incentivo suficiente. Nadie me dijo que iría a tener que rozarme los codos con una cría engreída, una jefa mandona, un piso que jamás permanecía limpio y comensales que no estaban satisfechos con nada; en especial uno, que volvería mañana, para mi desgracia, como todos los días, a sentarse en la misma esquina, observándome como si quisiera echarme encima un maleficio.

…..

Las noches son más tranquilas que cuando es mediodía en el restaurante. Ubicado en Tarata, un pequeño rinconcito donde la historia siniestra del terrorismo tuvo su Boom colectivo, el Rey de las Abejas es un mísero establecimiento de venta al paso. Los dueños de este miserable local no conocerían lo que es el dinero de no ser porque es el único lugar decente y barato donde se puede encontrar comida vegetariana. Desde lasañas de verduras, que yo no me he atrevido a aventurar en honor a mi condición de carnívora empedernida, ensaladas de frutas, que me veo obligada a preparar cuando las manos escasean en la cocina, hasta productos nutritivos y naturales, como la bien conocida miel del Señor Abejón que producen los dueños mismos; este es un negocio que enrumba bien.

Pero iría mejor si hubiese menos tacañería de por medio. Las sillitas de bambú se menean ante el peso de las gentes que desmontan sus traseros sobre ellas, y el vidrio de las mesas rústicas ya ha dejado de ser traslúcido. Hoy ni siquiera he podido irme a la hora en que se supone que tendría que haberme ido porque el ayudante de cocina, ese que está medio tiempo pero que, en realidad, solo trabaja un cuarto de tiempo, no ha podido venir. Me he quedado al cuidado del localcito junto a mi contemporánea, una pecosa que carga en el bolso de cuero una Tablet, un Ipod, un neceser lleno de maquillaje Victoria's Secret y que se va manejando a casa.

- ¿Te quedas conmigo para cerrar?

- ¿Me jalas?

El acuerdo se establece y listo. Me encargaré de doblar servilletas por las próximas dos horas, hasta que sean las 10 y podamos irnos. La familia de la jefa está ya arriba, en el segundo y tercer piso, viendo televisión, comiendo cualquier cosa que se les antoje, mientras nosotras estamos todavía aquí, sin un alma al que atender, hablando de cosas banales cuando no tenemos en realidad nada de qué hablar. Me explica, con voz nasal y una forma de hablar que le resta inteligencia, que le gusta el lugar. Que es bonito para trabajar. Y a mí me sorprende. Pero, claro. Ella no lo necesita. Puede renunciar cuando se le pase el capricho de querer "ganar su propio dinero".

- ¿No se te va todo en la gasolina?

- No, es a gas.

Sigue siendo un gasto dispensable. ¿No le saldría más barato ir en bus? Al fin y al cabo, el corredor azul no está tan mal…

- Con lo despejadas que están las calles ahora, llego en un parpadeo a casa.

Vive cerca, además. Y qué fina envidia que me corroe cuando se saca los zarcillos y los reemplaza por una especia de earcuff en forma de iguana dorada… ¿es un regalo? ¿de quién? ¿tu novio? ¿es uno de los Porchella?

- ¿No sabes quiénes son los Porchella?- Rebuzna, estoica, como si acabase de mostrarme indiferente hacia la mención de una criatura histórica.

Podría haberle respondido que sí, lo sabía, pero que era un conocimiento tan poco relevante en mi vida que bien podría haber seguido viviendo desconociéndolos de cualquier modo.

- ¡Ay, no puede ser!

Mi trino súbito trunca las intenciones de mi contemporánea por detallarme los orígenes del apellido de su chico. Y es que allá, en la misma mesa destartalada de cada día, desde hace cinco semanas, se sienta, salvajemente malhumorado, ese sujeto. Lo que más desazón me produce es que me alivia el verlo aquí, porque esta chica con pecas y plata empieza a darme alergia.

Le sonrío diplomáticamente. ¿Va a servirse algo el señor? Señor, sí, señor. Pastel de castañas, ok señor, en seguida señor. No es viejo como para llamarlo y tratarlo con tanta suntuosidad, pero me revuelve el estómago la forma tan discreta y cauta que tiene para prender un cigarrillo, al borde de su asiento, y expulsar el humo por la ventana antes de que impregne el aire. No es tan viejo como para llamarlo y tratarlo con tanta suntuosidad, pero me repele el gesto altivo e indispuesto que se forma en su cara cuando observa alrededor, como si no viniese todos los días a comer aquí y como si no se tragase siempre hasta el último bocado de lo que sea que pide que le sirvan.

Aquí tiene, señor. Sí, tenemos chocolate caliente, puro cacao, ¿quiere el señor? La pecosa pone en marcha sus ágiles dedos y empieza a moler poco a poco la mezcla para que la masa aceitosa se disuelva luego en el agua y la leche hirvientes. Usualmente, no me quedo en el turno de noche, ¿acaso el tipo viene también a estas horas?

- No, primera vez que lo veo.- Se relame los labios anaranjados inconscientemente.- Créeme, me acordaría de él.

Piensa en tu Porchella, tonta, y en los niños que podrías tener algún día nadando en las densas aguas de Porchellandia. Para mí, este sujeto carece del natural atractivo de los hombres que llaman mi atención. A mí me gustan los gays. Los hombres más confiables sobre la faz de la ancha y regordeta Tierra. Oh, ¿acaso el señor pide servilletas? Desde luego, señor, espere, ya se las traigo.

….

El sueño me exprime las fuerzas. A duras penas me empino para sostener el borde de la cortina metálica que ha de cubrir la entrada de El Rey de las Abejas. La pecosa y yo terminamos de echar los candados y nos aventuramos hacia la cochera en la parte trasera, donde un pequeño Kia Picanto enciende sus luces delanteras ante la llamada del llavero de mi contemporánea.

Un viento raso nos acaricia las piernas y oigo el maullar de un gato. Es pequeño, infante, un minino del parque. Con la carita echada hacia un costado nos ausculta, curioso y expectante.


End file.
